


My private escape

by mole



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Road Trips
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mole/pseuds/mole
Summary: 他们逃往水星
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 3





	My private escape

我想换辆新车。Shiro说。Keith正看着电线上的一只乌鸦，起初没注意到他在说什么。鸟儿大约飞倦，将楔形的喙藏进羽毛，像是玻璃彩绘上一个不起眼的墨点。暮气流入木地板的夹缝，在初春的黄昏结霜，Keith赤在帆布鞋外的脚腕似乎也被气流撩动。一片温暖的皮肤突然贴上来，Keith回过神，意识到是Shiro不小心碰着了他。不小心。对面人从冰杯里吸光剩下的奶昔。

“一辆不太显眼的老式车，也许吉普、雪佛兰。”“谁告诉你老式车不显眼的？”“我新搬去的地方，走二十分钟有一片果园，拐角就是个小型修车厂，敞篷车，海陆汽艇，43年的‘大底盘’，他们什么都有。”Keith点点头，感觉自己像仪表盘上的弹簧玩偶。

“听起来不错，”他说，“要卖掉现在这辆吗？”

“也许吧。”Shiro随意地说，一头银发在暮色中闪光，“但她里程表累积太多，还是处理掉的好。”

他旧车子的仪表盘上曾经固定着一个弹簧玩偶。现在Keith记起来了。那是Pidge当个玩笑用浮游无人机的边角料做的，有着四条穿燕尾礼服的细腿和黑狮的头。结果Shiro相当喜欢。坐在副驾驶，Keith用手拨弄那模样忠诚的大猫脑袋，沙子浸泡过的风从窗缝漏进来，太阳被远远甩到车后，Shiro在收音机播报伤心罗曼史的噪音中笑着说些什么，什么都好，Keith唯一想做的就是听他的声音，偶尔响起，说个笑话逗他，随鲍勃迪伦哼唱，要求Keith递瓶水过去。

他闭上眼睛仍能听到Shiro蜷缩在他身边，喃喃着土星和巨蟹座，学院冰冷的金属屋顶上他们共享一条起了毛边的薄毯，聊天到深夜，那时候他们怎么有如此多要聊的东西：星星，讨厌的老师，作业，梦想，星星，一杯热咖啡，童年记不清的噩梦。Keith发现自己竟侃侃而谈，用笨拙的手势去描画梦里那些巨大的建筑，连接云端的穹顶天盖，而Shiro侧躺在几公分以外枕着手臂听得出神。

“如果说，梦中事物都是平行世界的我们亲眼所见。”到了星空在他们头顶凝滞、最奔忙的光亮也不再流动的某个时刻，Shiro提出设想。一颗特别小、非常明亮的星向Keith因倦意模糊的眼睛眨了眨。

“那么在平行世界里，我从没见过你，或者Iverson，或者Griffin。哦，也许见了Garna女士几次，很明显在另一个世界她身高十二英尺还有八十颗大牙。”

Shiro笑起来。“可我见过你！”他惊奇地说，“好像是在一家书店，你问我买一只巧克力青蛙。我很生气，因为我只有奶油老鼠了。”

Keith捶了下他胳膊：“这也太蠢了吧老兄。”“我见过你。”Shiro坚持道，但他看起来虽然都会在寒冷的夜风里睡过去，“在一条跑道上……你跑个没完，好像打算把自己跑到精疲力竭，我想让你停下可你听不见，无论我怎么叫怎么喊。”

Keith看向他。

也许时间确实呈非线性向前。两个Shiro的脸孔在他的视网膜上叠加：笼罩在星光和夜色中、嘴唇被冻得发紫，安然蜷缩毛毯下沉睡；在一家加油站汉堡店的卡座对面，发丝上缀满星星，几条皱纹从他的笑意中辐射开来。Keith被两种截然不同、却同样纯粹而强烈的爱吓了一跳，他太年轻又太老，他感到冷，需要Shiro的肌肤来为自己取暖。他突然觉得自己什么都不明白。

“雪佛兰会好一些。”他说，“更大的排气量，四十年前那种很有名的L3车型减震有问题，但后来他们改过来了。”

“好，”Shiro扶了扶眼镜，那东西确实遮掩他的旧伤疤大半，“回头陪我去看看吧，顺便来家里吃个饭。带Kosmo一起来，我有好多狗咬骨能招待他。”

“得是牦牛那么大的狗咬骨。”Keith提醒。上回Kosmo过去，兴奋地咬断了后院核桃树上的秋千，Shiro将微笑藏进手掌，他换了新的义肢，外观并不非常人类，但同样的，他不在乎自己看上去是否正常。

每个春天与夏天的交界，他们聚上这一次，不管当年其他时候是否有空隙见面。他们开Shiro的车从西海岸启程，来到地图中部这座荒无人烟的小城作为终点。一百五十年前，这里曾是一个小型的火箭发射基地，现在放射尘将土地染为不自然的粉红和柠檬黄色，铜线铜丝缠绕着支离破碎的铁丝网。鸟儿占领了大半城市，它们有碳合金的眼珠，硅的羽毛。

而每一次逃亡——这是Keith用的字眼，Shiro相当喜欢——途中他们做爱。一开始在汽车旅馆，不知哪里的滴水声响个没完，月光如炬，Shiro从另一张床铺爬上他的，吻像银粉洒满床单下的身体。隔壁清晰的脱口秀罐头笑声中他们压抑声音，Keith用手撑住床栏，为月光让出一点空间，好看Shiro在自己身下失神。

情欲像是把手插进杂货店的大米，舒服，一点无伤大雅的不道德，并总让人想再做一次。后来在车上他们就敢光天化日接吻了，还被几个舔棒棒糖的小孩嘘过。Keith从车窗朝他们竖中指。

旅途并无目的，也不计行程和时间。公路上满是早就被遗弃的奇观遗迹，一座科学小屋中，他们牵着手打量黏在房顶的餐桌和十二把银餐具，穿过投像出来的鬼马小精灵的半身。Keith很难想象世界上还有这么愚蠢的地方。

“这屋子活该被一把火烧干净。”他评论。Shiro笑着捏捏他的手。

“看那个小孩，他真以为杜宾犬能飞。”对方悄声说道。

事实是Keith无法想象一个没有Takashi Shirogane的平行世界。在那里他们从未相遇，从未交谈和肌肤相贴。他们做不同的工作，和从未谋面的人相爱，过完一生或早早死去。那些都是令人无法忍受的可能，像一条跑不到尽头的公路，或近在咫尺的手，为何要证明，为何要有理论和公理，只一个世界的可能性已经多到承载不了一个完整的人生。光看他们所处的这个现实吧，他和Shiro的关系缩小到这几千英里、遍布黄沙的炎热的大道上，如果另一个世界的Keith在做梦，那他能梦见的就只有沙丘。无垠的爱达荷天空。方向盘上干裂的手和黯淡的银。他们奔往水星。

或者他会梦见一只飞翔的杜宾犬。万事皆可能。

Shiro说着车，说着秋千和贝类，他之所以话多起来是因为他们快来到逃亡的尽头了——世界总有尽头，那是一道深蓝色的地平线，提醒你别跑过了终点。回到那座临近果园的小房子，Shiro会想些什么，说些什么呢，他会后悔所有的话没有在此刻说完吗？他会梦见Keith吗？别再用那么多的想象折磨他了。Keith闭上眼，发现眼皮被烙入远处已成为一个橘红色块的夕阳，他摇晃脑袋好让那幻象跑去，向外眺望，金星从旧文明的废墟上升。“我想吻你。”他非常突兀地说道。

这为他带来惊骇的一眼。服务员哼着歌把一碟花生酱冰激凌放到他们中间。餐馆里没有开灯，落满寂寞的影子，似乎无数世界的重影也曾经、正在、即将坐在他们所坐的这个地方，吃饭、谈天、看向彼此，准备好一生仅此一次的爱。

Shiro的眼镜滑落到鼻梁正中。他把它摘下来，看上去竟眼眶发红，但仍出奇地镇静。

“那就来吻我。”他要求。

越过狭窄的塑料桌，Keith吻他时再度阖上双眼，仅仅坠入对方嘴唇的热度……会有某一时刻的某一处，没人听见或注意，Shiro从星的穹隆醒来，将他年轻、同样沐浴在星光中的朋友摇醒。

“我梦见一片沙漠中的一辆老车，”他会说，“很多笑声，奇怪的音乐，你看上去老了一点，真奇怪，我好像也老了一点。

“你在我身边，在那个梦里也是，你在我身边。”

END


End file.
